


After Hours

by Walker_August



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Javier and Reader can barely resist a little overtime
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 57





	After Hours

Javier is staring at you from across the office. Without even looking up you can feel his gaze on you. You wish like hell he’d stop. 

It makes butterflies dance in your stomach, the feeling too familiar to you since you’ve started doing...whatever it is the two of you are doing. It’s physical and intimate, but it’s not a relationship - that’s very clear. You know he doesn’t want that, although sometimes you think he assumes he can’t want that. Truth be told it’s so good that you don’t really mind either way.

What you do mind is the way he’s walking over to you now. That look on his face, the fire in his eyes. You know that look well enough, but you’ve never seen it on him here in the office. You’d agreed to keep your work and private lives separate – seeing no need to make anything so casual public.

But you’re already flustered, trying damn hard not to look at him as he approaches. Willing the butterflies to go away. He shouldn’t be allowed to make you feel this way.

“Hey, beautiful” he drawls, in that low, smooth tone that makes you think too many sinful things at once. “Missed you this morning, you should’ve woken me up so I could give you a proper goodbye” He flashes a charming smile at you and you already feel a heat starting to smoulder inside. 

And oh, does he know exactly what he’s doing. Leaning down towards you with his hands on the desk in front of you until he’s close enough that if you wanted to, you could lean up a bit and kiss him.

Maybe you want to, but you’re sure as hell not going to. 

“Agent Peña, I think you’re forgetting where we are” you mutter, trying so hard not to give in. He doesn’t half make it difficult, because he looks so damn good and when you look up you’re staring straight in to those deep, dark eyes.

“I think you’re forgetting how late it is” he responds in kind, half amused, pushing up and moving round to perch on the other side of the desk next to you.

When he’s not in your way any more, you realise the office is actually empty. You have no idea when everyone left, so caught up in your work and still plenty left to do but no real desire to do it now he’s here. 

Looking back to him, he raises an eyebrow and smirks just a little. A challenge.

Well...this is interesting. How are you supposed to resist? 

There’s something of a thrill to it, of course, when you push the chair back and stand up. Letting him draw you in with hands on your hips pulling you to him. Letting him initiate the kiss that sends a bolt of lightning through your bodies. In your naivety this feels almost dangerous, him holding you like this, slipping his tongue in to your mouth to meet yours. It starts you burning.

“Shall we get out of here?” you suggest, eyeing him “Go back to yours?”

He moves his hands that were on your hips down, grabbing your ass and pulling you closer to him again, kissing you fierce and fiery.

“I have a better idea” he simpers, pushing against you slightly. He’s already getting hard, you wonder if he has a thing for this. “I’ve spent all day thinking about you. How good you look today, how much I want to have you. Need you, baby” he’s murmurs as his lips skate along your jaw, down your neck. A well placed kiss there making you moan and then inhale sharply when teeth graze against the same spot.

That’s it, you’re done for. You’re well and truly screwed. 

Or, you’re about to let Javier Peña screw you. 

On your desk. At the US Embassy.

Everything goes at a blinding pace from there. A flurry of bruising kisses and nimble fingers ensues, crashing your lips against each other as you move together until you’ve switched positions, him nestled between your legs. You’re so distracted by the passion and impulsivity of it all that you barely notice his hands pulling on your skirt until it’s basically around your waist.

“Javi, what if we get caught?” you question, between moans as he presses fingers against you over your underwear. At this point you might already be too far gone to really care about the answer.

“Trust me, hermosa, we won’t. Oh” he lets out a moan as he pushes your panties to one side and runs a finger along your slit, one hand gripping your thigh hard and encouraging you to spread your legs wider. “Trust me” he says again, bringing his lips to yours once more as he pushes a finger inside of you, finding you already so wet for him.

“Fuck” you gasp against his lips, as he curls a finger inside of you again and again before drawing it out and then adding another.

He brings his thumb up to your clit and runs it in circles and every concern, every thought leaves your brain. Blank. You could be at work, or you could be in the middle of the rainforest and you’d have no clue. You might’ve forgotten your own name if he wasn’t whispering it in your ear, whispering how beautiful you look and how good you are and how much he wants you.

“Javi. Oh god, Javi” you open your eyes and see for yourself the visceral reaction he has to the way you moan his name. Like it’s the only thing he ever wants to hear, the lust untamed in his features as he works you almost to breaking point.

Looking down, his cock is straining in his pants and you want nothing more than that suddenly. One swift move and lot more self control than you thought you had, has you reaching down to still his hand. You look at him, and he stares back at you, waiting to hear you say it.

“Please- Javi, please”

“Say it” he urges, fixing you with a gaze that is almost begging, at the same time drawing his fingers out of you slowly.

“Fuck me, Javier. Fuck. Please, I need it - You” you stammer, hands already working on the belt and buttons of his tight jeans.

“Turn around” his voice is thick with want.

You do, no hesitation, letting his hand on your lower back guide you to bend yourself over the desk. This is really, really happening. He slides your underwear off of you quickly, guiding you to spread your legs apart. You can feel goosebumps forming on the backs of your thighs, and you shiver either in anticipation or from the cold air you don’t know.

Everything is quiet, apart from the two of you breathing hard. For a moment it’s too quiet and then he’s pushing in to you slowly, filling you, with a groan and you whimper at the feel of it. He’s so good, so thick and hot inside of you when he bottoms out. It’s almost too much as he holds there for a moment or two, giving you both time to enjoy that feeling before he starts moving and an even better one takes over. 

Slow at first, tender, and then when he feels you relax it’s all you can do to grasp on to the desk, trying to move your hips to meet his suddenly ruthless pace. He’s not rushing, that’s not it, this just isn’t the time and place for sweet, slow sex. His grunts and groans fill your ears as he fucks you like his life depends on it, thrusts not faltering as he moans your name and praises you in Spanish.

You whine, stuttering out your own string of praises and curses, when he knots and hand in your hair and pulls lightly. Other hand on your hip might leave bruises but you don’t give a damn right now. In fact you whimper when he let’s go of you there, but only for a moment as those fingers find their way to your clit again and he begins to work it mercilessly.

You were already set to explode, tension built so tight in you. It only takes another minute or two, his fingers viciously circling the little bundle of nerves, until the tight-wire in your core snaps in two and the force of it surges through your body. You cry out, legs shaking, knuckles white from holding on to the desk like it’s your anchor to reality. 

“That’s right, just like that” he breathes out, feeling you come apart as he keeps fucking you, slowing his pace slightly as he takes in the feel of you tightening around him.

When his thrusts get harder and slower you know he’s almost there, you wish you could see his face properly. Javi on the edge is always a sight to behold and you’re sure he wouldn’t let you down now. Instead you squeeze around him, encouraging him, and in a moment he’s emptying inside of you with a hiss and a moan, calling out your name.

For a small while, when you’re both done, he leans over you and peppers little kisses along your shoulders and back. His breath hot on your skin, body soft and warm against yours. 

When he’s pulled out of you, and you’ve cleaned each other up, you can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of what just happened. In the heat of the moment it was an insane turn on, but now you keep thinking how the poor soul who could’ve walked in on the two of you like that would have reacted.

“You make me do crazy things, Peña” you respond to his inquisitive look. 

“Glad to know it” he replies with a smirk, lighting up a cigarette before he speaks again. “So...how about we go do more crazy things at my place? We should leave, don’t want to get caught”

He gets a smack for that, but he already knows your answer. 

So much for getting any more work done tonight.


End file.
